Epiphany
by aussieflugel
Summary: Blaine seems different when he is around the other Warblers. Kurt figures out that even the proudest of gay guys can be ashamed. Klaine. UnBetaed oneshot.


Media: Fic

Title: Epiphany

Rating: PG

Spoilers: A reaction to the vast changes in Blaine between 2.07 _Never been Kissed_ and 2.09 _Special Education_.

Warnings: None

Word count: 884

Beta: Unbetad. Written in the early hours of the morning, hence the typos.

Summary: Blaine seems different when he is around the other Warblers. Kurt figures out that even the proudest of gay guys can be ashamed. Klaine

Author Note: So I watched _Special Education_ around lunchtime, and all day I was think how Dalton, and especially the Warblers, were stifling him. I know if anyone ever told me to change who I was, I would go tell them to stuff it where the sun ain't shining! Later that evening I read LJ post by Hearts as Magnets about how Blaine's character was so different when he was away from school, and it was because of him being suppressed, rather than just writing inconsistencies (thus the reason why he was a bit of an arse on Ep. 9). So when I couldn't sleep at 1.30am the next day, I caved in, booted up the laptop, and got writing.

_**Epiphany**_

They were sitting around the Warblers common room chatting amongst themselves for the last few minuets before practice, when Kurt waled in. As he flopped back onto the couch beside Blaine, Kurt began rummaging around in his messenger bag for something. "Blaine, you will never guess what. My cousin, Kylie, has recently got a promotion at work- I told you she works for _Vogue _didn't I?" Looking up at him, Blaine nodded in response, that slight half smile on his face, the one that made Kurt swoon. "Well anyway, Kylie gets to see advanced copies before they get released to print…and she sent me one!" And with a flourish, Kurt presented his fellow Warbler with the glossy magazine.

It was then that Blaine's smile faltered, glancing around at everyone else in the room, who were now silently watching the drama playing out before him. "Um, maybe now isn't the right time for this Kurt," Blaine replied, looking awkward. "Perhaps later?"

This stopped Kurt rock still. "Huh? But I thought you would be thrilled? When last month came out, you drove all the way out to Lima so we could go to the newsagents first thing that morning!"

Blaine shifted in his seat, still not taking the magazine Kurt held out in the air. "Um…you see…" he faltered, no real answer coming out.

Kurt was silent for a few moments, staring at him blankly, when it hit him. "You're ashamed," he whispered, "aren't you?" Not giving him time to respond, Kurt pressed on. "You're ashamed to be yourself! What happened to the guy I went all fangirl with over which cover was our favourite? Where is the guy who has to do the actions to "Stop Right Now" every time it's on the radio? Where is the guy who was happy to be himself? Everything about this place is all about fitting in. Don't do anything out of the norm, don't stand out, be part of the group."

By this time, Kurt was on his feel, with Blaine was staring up at him, speechless. Every Warbler eye in the room was fixed on the two. Even Pavarotti was silent for once.

"You traded the safety of this place for your individuality. For _you!" _Kurt then looked thunderstruck. "We both did…" his voice little more than a whisper. Suddenly he dropped back down onto the couch with a dull thump, staring at some random spot on the floor in thought. "I was so caught up in people accepting me being gay, that I didn't realise that they weren't accepting me for _me!"_

Another few moments of silence proceeded this revelation, before Kurt snapped out of the stupor. Straightening his back, his head held high, Kurt grabbed his bag and stood up, this time addressing the whole room, rather than just the boy beside him. "You know what the greatest thing about New Directions was? That we were all different. Whenever Mr Shue would give us a new song, we would argue between us who would get the solo. Rachel and I would have a Diva Off every time it was a female Broadway Hit. Brittany and Mike would teach us all the most amazing dance moves. We would form couples, give each other couple names and complaining about Rachel's terrible choice of poodle sweater that week. Whenever something was going on in our life, we would sing about it to the group, no matter how embarrassing it was. Whenever someone was having a costuming or fashion crisis, Mercedes and I were always there. We were all so, _so_ _very_ different, _but it worked_. It worked, because we all had something to contribute. You guys always sound fantastic and all, but when was the last time you laughed? Or groaned over the drama in each others lives? New Directions was my family. Hey, it's because Finn and I were in Glee that our parents met! We even sang and danced them down the isle!"

By now Kurt was laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. What was he doing here anyway? Dalton was not for him. He knew what he had to do.

"Warblers, thank you for having me. I appreciate you trying to include me in your group. But if being a part of the Warblers means that I need to give up who I am, then that's not cool. I am a showtune-loving diva, with an unhealthy obsession with fashion. I refused to change for the bullies of McKinnley, and I refuse to change for you. Blaine, when you want to be yourself again, let me know. Till then, come round sometime and I can show you that pre-release _Vogue_ that I know you can't wait to get your hands on."

Smiling, Kurt started towards the door. He was happier than he had been in a long time. Just before he reached the exit, Kurt paused, and turned back to the still silent room. "Besides, I like uniforms as much as the next gay guy, but these polyester blend blazers are just _not_ nice at all!"


End file.
